Judgement Day
by JP McClendon
Summary: During the Time War, a notorious renegade Time Lord is tasked by the High Command to strike a serious blow against the Daleks. WIP. Please R&R!


**Author's Note:** I do not own the Doctor Who universe. The BBC does. All I own are the characters created for this story. Have a nice day!

 **Prologue: A Deal**

Androgar walked quietly down a long hallway in a mostly forgotten prison on Gallifrey with the Castellan of the High Council hot on his heels. "I don't think this is wise," advised the Castellan in a stern tone of voice.

"Your concern is noted, Castellan," replied Androgar calmly, and notedly not looking back nor slackening his pace. "However, we are dealing with special circumstances and we have little choice open to us. Besides, he hasn't yet agreed to what's being asked of him."

"Never mind the fact that he hasn't been asked yet?" spoke the Castellan in an almost humorous tone.

"Precisely."

"And if he says no?"

"Then we're no worse off than we are now."

"And if he says yes?"

Androgar finally stopped and turned to face the Castellan, who was barely able to pause in his tracks without colliding with the member of the High Council. "Then every precaution must be taken," he said in a plainly serious tone. "Otherwise, we'll regret this course of action and have an unnecessary mess to deal with regarding him…again."

The Castellan said nothing, but merely gave Androgar a slight nod of his head. The two of them then resumed their walk down the corridor. When at last they reached the door a lone guard stood up from a security desk, stood at attention, and looked right at them. "We wish to see the prisoner," said Androgar.

The guard noticeably hesitated at the request and looked like he wanted to speak on the matter. Both Androgar and the Castellan noticed. "Well?" asked the Castellan. "Are you going to do as instructed or do we have to take the keys from your desk and open the door ourselves?"

The guard swallowed hard and finally found his voice. "I'm sorry, sirs," began the guard nervously. "But the prisoner isn't really supposed to have visitors of any sort, even members of the High Council."

The Castellan looked at Androgar, irritation evident on his face. "Young man," he began. "I am the Castellan of the High Council. There are only two people on Gallifrey with more power and authority than I and you are neither of them. You are to open this door this very instant or less than an hour from now you'll find yourself being shipped to the sector where the worst parts of the fighting against the Daleks are taking place. Have I made myself perfectly clear to you?"

"Absolutely, sir," said the guard before turning away his gaze like a scolded child. He then withdrew a set of keys from his desk and moved to open the door. Androgar just stood there, silently, appreciating the Castellan now more than he ever had in the past. Both he and the Castellan then watched as the guard unlocked half a dozen locks on the door.

"Rather antiquated security don't you think?" asked Androgar aloud, seemingly to the Castellan, but actually to the guard.

"It has to be this way, sir," said the guard. "If it wasn't then the prisoner would have a higher chance of escaping should he ever find a way out of his cell."

"He escaped his cell twice before we realized that a low-tech solution was what it would take to slow him down," added the Castellan. "And both times he got out of his cell he almost got away completely. The man's a genius of the highest order."

"Let's hope so," said Androgar, barely hiding his admiration of the prisoner. "For the sake of us all."

When at last the locks were open, the guard grabbed hold of a secure handle and pulled, clearly needing to put effort and weight into his action.

"All this for one man," said the Castellan. "Not since Davros has so much effort gone into keeping a single man imprisoned."

Once the door was open completely, the guard passed through the doorway and into a small holding cell. Taking out a different key, he unlocked the inner door. After that, he exited the holding cell and went back to stand by the door. "You may proceed into the holding area, sirs," he said.

The Castellan gave off a slightly amused huff and motioned for Androgar to go first. Androgar obliged and the two of them moved into the holding cell. Once they were inside, the guard closed the outer door behind them. Both Androgar and the Castellan could hear the door lock. "The inner door will now open for you, sirs," said the guard over an intercom. "You are now able to proceed down the hallway to the prisoner's cell."

"All this for one man," said Androgar to reiterate the Castellan's previous sentiment.

The walk down the hallway passed in complete silence. Silently, each was going over what they would say to the prisoner once they got to him. When they got to him, they found that his cell was stone on every side except for the side that faced the hallway. The side that faced the hallway was transparent and about six inches thick. The prisoner himself was sitting in a simple wooden chair, reading. He was an older man with fair skin. He was mostly bald and what hair he did have on his head was completely gray. He had a neatly trimmed mustache that was a light brown. He was dressed in a fine black suit from Earth in the 1930's and wore wire-rimmed glasses.

"Speak your minds," he said to them after ignoring them for almost a full minute, but still continuing to give his primary focus to the book he was reading. His voice was well-spoken and authoritative.

"Judge," began Androgar. "I am authorized…"

"Firstly, young man," interrupted the Judge, finally looking up from his book. "You should begin by introducing yourself, or I will give little or no consideration to anything you say."

"Of course," said Androgar, slightly shamed. "My name is Androgar and I am a Member of the Gallifrey High Command. On behalf of the General, the High Command, and the High Council, I am authorized to commute your sentence and grant you a full pardon."

The Judge closed his book, took off his glasses, and stood up. "Commute my sentence?" he asked. "Grant me a full pardon? Young man, do you know just what I am imprisoned for? Do you know how long I have been here?"

"Androgar knows full well about you and your circumstances," interrupted the Castellan. "And before you ask, I am the Castellan of the High Council. Are you interested in his offer or not?"

"I will say that you have my attention," said the Judge as he set his book down. "I will also say that my pardon and release will have significant conditions attached. Am I correct?"

"You are correct," said Androgar. "Gallifrey is at war with the Daleks and the High Command has a task they need to be performed. Since you are…"

"Expendable?" interrupted the Judge. "Go on, I give you permission to use that word."

"Very well," acquiesced Androgar. "Expendable. The General sees no harm in offering you a pardon in exchange for completing this task, should you be successful. Are you interested now?"

"I am," said the Judge. "However, I do have a few conditions of my own to add."

"I am sure that we can grant some of them," replied Androgar.

"I am sure that you will grant ALL of them," retorted the Judge. "Or I will just sit right back down and return to my reading."

"And miss your chance at freedom?" inquired the Castellan.

"No," said the Judge. "Require that the High Command find someone else. Someone LESS expendable."

Androgar just held up a hand. "Please," he said. "What are your conditions?"

"Firstly," began the Judge. "I want a new regeneration cycle. When I was sentenced, the first thing that was done to me was forcing my regeneration. I have spent THIS ENTIRE regeneration in this prison. That is a waste of not one, but two, of my regenerations. Oh, and you will force my regeneration again BEFORE you give me my new cycle. I want an absolutely full cycle. And you will use the Sisterhood of Karn to ensure that I suffer no ill-effects from my regeneration, including post-regeneration amnesia. You would not want any unnecessary delays in me getting to business, would you? And no having them add something to their brew to make me more pliant to your wishes. I have complete and total free will. Do you understand me?"

Androgar closed his eyes to steady himself. "I think that those terms are acceptable," he said after a few moments. "Now that we're done…"

"I'm not finished," interrupted the Judge again. "Next, I want the use of my TARDIS for this task…"

"You can certainly have use of a TARDIS," interrupted Androgar in return.

"No!" said the Judge firmly. "I said I wanted MY TARDIS."

"Your TARDIS was impounded after your arrest," said the Castellan. "I am sure any working TARDIS we provide you will be sufficient."

"Incorrect" said the Judge. "My TARDIS has my things in it. It is configured how I desire. I am used to how MY TARDIS functions. Any other TARDIS will require too much time to become accustomed to."

"A Time Lord who complains that there isn't enough time," said Androgar under his breath. "Fine then. You can have your specific TARDIS returned to you."

"And I want to be allowed to keep it once I complete the High Command's task," added the Judge.

"That is acceptable as well," said Androgar. "I take it you have no more conditions you wish to add?"

"Wrong," said the Judge. "I have one last condition. Like the rest, it is non-negotiable."

"Very well," said Androgar, who was now certainly regretting this whole situation. "What is your final condition?"

"I want my Jury returned to me," replied the Judge firmly.

"That is out of the question!" interjected the Castellan. "The Gallifrey High Command is willing to grant YOU your pardon. It does not extend to them. We will provide you competent individuals to work with. Besides, the memories of your Jury were erased of the time they spent with you. What you ask is impossible."

"Clearly the Castellan does not subscribe to the notions of friendship or loyalty," the Judge hit back. "I will not work with individuals who are tasked with watching over me as well as assisting in carrying out a nearly suicidal mission. I want my Jury. No one else. I know them. Once you provide me with the means to restore their memories, they will again know me. We are a team. We will all have our freedom, however many of us survive."

"Restoring their memories isn't possible," bluffed the Castellan. "Therefore, we can't grant you your request. I'm sorry."

"Actually," began Androgar, not realizing the Castellan's bluff. "It is possible. It just isn't done often. I'm surprised you even knew that it was possible."

"I am the Judge," said the Judge proudly as he looked at the Castellan, a slight smile on his face to silently tell the Castellan that he saw through his bluff. "I know a great many of the things the Time Lords think are secrets. Listen, if you want me to have a chance of succeeding at this task, regardless of whether or not I survive it, you will give me what I say I need to do it. Give me what I ask of you and I will do what you ask of me. I will not betray you and try to run away. You have my solemn promise."

"Give him everything he's asked for," the Castellan said to Androgar before turning and starting to walk back to the door.

"Just like that?" asked a surprised Androgar. "What's changed your mind?"

"The Judge is many things," replied the Castellan without stopping or looking back. "He's a devious rogue and a cold-blooded murderer. One thing he is not, is a liar. I will see to his release. You see to his requirements. He will get the mission accomplished."

Androgar just stood there stunned. The Judge just stood there smiling.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
